Sapphire
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: There's something strange about the new girl on Gai's team... She sides with Lee but really doesn't seems to distant... Training doesn't seem to be making her any stronger either...
1. Chapter 1

Tsukiko stared out the window of her new room and smiled slightly. She pulled the window open; allowing the breeze to bring in a fresh scent of flowers that had been planted on the other side of the house. Her aqua blue eyes looked out at the place the people called Konoha. It was strange to her; to feel a place so lively.

"Tsukiko?"

It was a question, so she didn't feel the need to turn around. The feelings that she picked up from the person behind her were wary and anxious. Perhaps the person was wary of the fact that people could easily lie and then betray a person. She turned and faced the woman who had called to her only a moment before.

"Yes..."

The woman smiled, "It's nice to finally met the girl who will be staying with me."

It was a lie; her smile fake. She could only tell this by the way that the woman's voice slightly thrummed at the end of her statement. The truth was more then likely that she was worried that the girl would be rude or perhaps she would have a temper problem.

"I could say the same..."

"Well I'm Kurenai."

"I know."

Tsukiko turned from her allowing her long black hair to float slightly from how quick she was to turn. It wasn't that she didn't trust the woman it was more that she was afraid of the guarded words that the woman would use. Once word got out that Tsukiko wasn't to be trusted people would stop talking to her, or perhaps hide themselves a little more effectively. Her village had been happy when they learned that her clan had birthed a child who could feel other's emotions and know a lie when she heard one. Sadly it became a problem when she took note that the leaders didn't trust her and that they continually lied through their teeth about the matter.

"So... I see you've figured out your room."

"I have..." Tsukiko assured her, running her fingers through her hair to brush it out slightly. "...If I hadn't I wouldn't be in this room."

Kurenai stared at the twelve-year old girl, "Would you like to be alone?"

Why didn't she just say it?

"I would like to see your village...please."

Kurenai smiled at her, "Sure!"

The two girls left the building and took a trip around the village Hidden in the Leaves. They walked around for a long while. Every once in awhile Kurenai would ask her how she was or what she was thinking about. Tsukiko tried her hardest to be friendly with the woman but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. She just couldn't get past the thought that she was possibly being lied to. About being wanted that is. Tsukiko shook her head. No, this woman was telling the truth, she could feel it in her words. If it was a lie then she would have felt it, but she felt nothing but curiosity from woman.

Kurenai took a turn randomly and pulled at the girls arm to follow. She stopped and smiled brightly.

"Gai!"

With her call a man in a green suit walked over to them, his team of genin followed.

"Why hello Kurenai! Here for some of my, special great training?"

"No, I just thought I'd introduce you to your new member of your team, this is Tsukiko."

"Hello Tsukiko!"

"Oh finally I'm not the only girl to put up these two..." A brunette girl sighed happily.

"Tsukiko! A youth full name that is!" A younger version of the man cheered.

"..."

She stared for a while, reading them. The Sensei was nice enough and seemed just as curious as the woman who had brought her there. The boy who matched his teacher seemed to feel the same. The brunette female gave off a feeling of relief and excitement. But the other male... He seemed irritated with her presence; utter dislike flowing off of him like a light-bulb with light.

With a smile she stuck her hand out to him to shake, "Nice to meet you."

He looked at her hand and turned away from her; his eyes widened however when she grasped his hand. He stared at her; her eyes seemed lost to him, almost as if staring into his very being.

"..."

"I didn't get a name..."

"Neji," He scoffed.

With that said she released him, allowing him to walk away.

The girl smiled, "I'm Tenten, that's Rock Lee," she gestured to the boy in green then to the man, "and that's Gai-sensei."

"Well, Gai, do you mind if I leave her here to watch you guys for awhile?"

"Of course not Kurenai. It wouldn't be a problem at all," he smiled. "Tenten, would you like to sit with her while she watches, so that she won't feel un-youthful (A/N: guess that ain't a word...) all alone."

"Sure!"

Tenten grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the tree were Neji was and sat the two of them down. Neji growled with his dislike and walked away. Tsukiko sat down and stared straight forward not moving her aqua eyes even an inch. The brunette took a seat next to her and smiled.

"So... How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..." Tsukiko muttered.

"...Oh! The guys are going to start training!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You know, Neji and Lee are rivals. Well... Lee thinks they are but Neji's really to full of himself to care. Not saying anything mean about Neji or anything like that more of, well, he just needs to be a little bit nicer is all."

Tsukiko nodded, not moving her eyes from the spot that she was focused on the spot.

"...Oh that didn't look like it felt good," Tenten muttered as Neji hit Lee gently on the stomach. "...Did you see how Neji gently hit Lee instead of hard?"

Tsukiko looked at her.

"Well, Neji's a Hyuuga! So the Gentle Fist is his technique. Basically when he hits the person he not only hits one of their chakra points but he also puts a slight bit of his own the spot blocking the flow... Or at least I think..."

"...You talk as if his strength made him god, Tenten."

Tenten's blush went unnoticed by the black-haired girl, "N-No I don't. It's just a cool move is all..."

Tsukiko's eyes flashed over to her. That was a lie.

"So you don't like him in anyway?"

"O-Of course not! He's my teammate!"

She nodded, "...Of course... I understand..."

Tsukiko stood to her feet and put her hand on the tree next them, walking away from Tenten slowly. The girl admired her male teammates. That was as clear as day but the fact that Tenten had said that she only thought of the move as cool, was an understatement. But who was Tsukiko to tell her that she knew what the girl truly felt about such a move.

Neji watched the girl from the corner of his eye while he fought Lee. Her eyes were locked on the tree past him. And she hadn't blinked, not once. If it weren't for the fact that he was busy he would tell her that her eyes were going to dry up and fall out of her head. But, he really didn't care if they did either. Suddenly she snapped her head towards Tenten only to get up and slowly start to walk away, using the trees...as a guide?

Tenten grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away, "Hey why don't you just sit back down and we can talk about something else."

"..." Tsukiko sighed, she really didn't know how to get away from her new team anyways. "Alright."

Tenten let a happy giggle and smiled, "Good! So... Since you seem to think that I like Neji, which I don't!"

Truth, she spoke truth with that statement.

"Who do you like? Lee or Neji?"

Tsukiko snarled and looked towards the males. Lee still seemed curious but was more curious about what the girls were talking about, Neji seemed irritated with her, and as far as she could tell, he wished her to disappear.

"...Stupid question... Lee is nicer."

"Aww! I'm telling Lee that you have a crush on him!"

Truth again, about telling anyways...

Tenten ran off, towards her male teammates. Tsukiko heard a shout of, "She likes you Lee!" and then a growl followed that. She could feel Lee's shock, Gai's happiness, Tenten's pride, and Neji's annoyance. She stood to her feet and walked straight forward, towards the spot at which her eyes were rested. She stopped when the emotions and feelings became stronger; placing her almost under Gai's nose.

He pushed her back slightly, "So I hear you like Lee... Good choice!"

Lee smiled, "I am honored to have someone like me!"

"...I don't like Lee..." Tsukiko muttered.

"Oh so then she likes you Neji!"

Neji growled, "She should have no likes... If she doesn't train like the rest of us she will die on a mission... Or I might kill her if she gets in my way." He walked away.

"...Don't like him either."

"Then..." Tenten looked at Gai and made a face.

"Not him!" She snapped. "And don't go thinking I like you either!"

"But I thought we were friends..."

Tsukiko sighed, "That we are, all of us...except Neji. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay!" Tenten reached into her pouch and pushed a kunai into her face, almost cutting her, "Here! My gift to you! I sharpened it myself! So you know it has to be the very best!"

Tsukiko smiled and grabbed it gently, not looking at her, "Thank you Tenten..."

"Gai I'm here to bring Tsukiko back so that she can rest!" Kurenai shouted, walking towards them.

"Okay she's ready and perfectly fine, still youthful," He told her.

Tsukiko locked her arm around Kurenai's and walked away. Lee watched them walk away then he turned to his Sensei.

"Sensei... Don't you think there's something strange about her?"

"Yes Lee I was thinking the exact same thing..."

"She never once made eye contact..." Tenten added thoughtfully.

"She stared off into space..." Lee added.

"And she didn't even watch Lee and Neji training! There's something weird about Tsuki-"

"She's blind," Neji told them, as if stating the obvious, cutting Tenten off.

Gai looked at him, "No Neji lets not jump to conclusions-"

"It's not a conclusion, Gai-sensei. But the truth."

Neji walked away from his team, annoyed by their stupidness. (A/N: hehe Stupidness... hehe)

Tenten stared at him then looked at their Sensei, "So if what he says is true... Then basically we have someone who can see basically everything... And someone who can't see at all..." She took a deep breath, "This isn't good..."

Lee nodded, "They are not going to get along very well..."

"No Lee, Tenten, lets not jump to conclusions like Neji did..."

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

**Alright that was my first chapter! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little beginning! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Tsukiko! Don't you think that's just the cutest looking kunai over there?"

Tsukiko nodded, not looking over at the kunai which Tenten was staring happily at.

"I'll be right back! I just have to have it!"

Tenten ran off leaving Tsukiko and Lee to wait outside for her, both holding bags of weapons. Lee was happily holding the bags while staring at Tsukiko oddly, he just couldn't believe that she was blind.

"I can not believe you're blind..." He said aloud.

Her head snapped towards the noise but her eyes didn't focus, "Why not?"

"It just does not seem likely..."

She could feel his confusing. However before she could say anymore Tenten rushed out of the store, her face red.

"Tenten what is wrong?" Lee asked.

"Run!"

She grabbed Tsukiko by the arm and started running away from the store, not noticing that the black-haired girl had dropped her bags. Lee quickly followed his teammates,wondering what the brunette had done with her short time in the store.

"What did you do Tenten?" He asked.

"Do you always speak your mind?" Tsukiko asked, slightly irritated that he expressed his feelings as soon as they came to him.

"I ran into Neji and well... It didn't go so well!" Tenten explained.

"But Tenten... Neji wouldn't give us chase." (hehe chase-master card...)

"This time he would!"

She took almost every turn that she came by hoping to put some space between them and the angry Hyuuga. Tsukiko enjoyed the breeze that their running was causing. Because of it she could hardly tell what anyone around her was feeling, only her own; it was a huge relief.

They finally stopped in an ally, trash cans framing the sides. Tenten quickly walked to end and peaked her head out the side.

"Looks like the ghost is clear..."

"Tenten, what did you do?" Lee asked her.

"Well..." She stuttered, trying to find words to describe what she had done.

"How about looking behind you and looking for yourself."

The voice was deep and clearly piss off. Lee looked back to see Neji with a bright patch of lavender in his dark brown hair. Lee looked back at Tenten.

"How did you do that?"

"I... Ummm..."

"She did not," Neji told them, still growling. "Uzumaki Naruto did, however she did comment..."

"What kind of comment did you make Tenten?" Lee questioned her.

"I well... Kinda..." She giggled slightly.

Neji shot a glare at them causing both of them to take off, leaving poor Tsukiko to stand there and guess why she felt a loss in feelings.

The Hyuuga glared at her, "You truly are blind..." He said more to himself then to her.

"Yes," she responded simply. "Do you doubt it?" She tried her best to turn towards him but ended up turning away instead.

"...You are just like Lee... Weak... You always will be..."

"How would you know?" Tsukiko questioned, feeling as if she should protect the other boy.

"You cannot change destiny..."

"That's not my destiny, and it's not his either..."

Neji grunted and walked away from her, heading in the direction that Lee and Tenten had ran off. Oh crap... She wouldn't be able to find her way out of the alley without someone's help.

"Neji..."

He stopped and turned to her, "What?"

She stepped back from his strong sense of annoyances, "...I can't... Get out of here with out...help..."

He walked back towards her and grabbed her arm. It wasn't exactly gentle or anything like that and his irritation with her was radiating like heat from the sun. Tsukiko wanted to slap him but she knew better. If she did that then she probably would left in the alley to fend for herself. That would surely cause her to go crazy. She bit her lip. Perhaps he was right; maybe she really was weak to the point that she couldn't change it. No, she'd prove him wrong, about herself and Lee.

Tsukiko ripped her arm away from him; Neji looked back at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'll find my way out by myself thank you!"

A smirk crossed his lips as she started to walk away from him, her hands brushing the wall lightly as a guide. However it didn't take her long to tip over a box. Yes he knew that she would, but why should he have warned her? After all she thought she didn't need help.

Tsukiko's face turned red as she realized he was amused by her fall. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and smack him. He'd let her fall on purpose! Sure it was her own fault but he could have at least _tried_ to help her.

"Would you like help?"

"Ugh!"

She banged her fists against the ground in frustration and pushed herself up. Lord if he didn't keep that mouth shut and tightly she was going to somehow find him and hurt him.

"No! I wouldn't!"

Tsukiko could hear him walking past her. Suddenly realization dawned on her yet again she reach out to stop him only to fall flat on her face. Neji stopped and looked back at her; how had she been placed on his squad? One she was blind so that clearly gave her a rather large disadvantage. Two if she kept falling on her face, she was sure to kill herself before he did. A loud sigh escaped as he pulled her up roughly. Her blue eyes searched for him but he knew they'd never find him. Even if they did what would she do? She clearly bit her nails for they short, so she couldn't claw him. She wouldn't be able to hit him or kick him without missing, and even if she did get the right aim then he could easily stop her.

Once again she ripped her arm from his grasp, "I told you I don't need your help!"

She cautiously walked away from him. Afraid of falling down. Neji watched her as she stopped suddenly and turned back to him. Tsukiko held back a growl as she put her hand out towards him.

"I guess I won't get to far if I'm stubborn..."

The Hyuuga shook his head and grabbed her by the arm. Leading her out of the alley Tsukiko continued to trip over small objects and occasionally her own feet. It frustrated her that she couldn't make her way out of the small area. Neji was giving off a feeling of annoyance with her which only added to her own irritation. Her knees ached and her palms stung from her multiple encounters with the pavement. She was getting the feeling that by the end of the day she would be enjoying her time to sleep before Kurenai would wake her and take her to Gai. That however, she wasn't looking forward to.

*Training that next day*

"Tsukiko, try it like this," Lee instructed her.

She gasped as he grabbed her leg and pulled it into the air. Suddenly and sharply he turned her so that she kicked Tenten.

He released her quickly in his shock, "Tenten! What are you doing over here?"

The brunette straightened herself and smiled at him, only Tsukiko could feel the girls slight frustration, "I thought I'd come and see how Tsukiko was coming along. Kinda looks like she's doing pretty good though."

He grinned, "Yes! Tsukiko is fast learner!"

The blue eyed girl snorted, they were talking as if she weren't standing right beside them. She felt a rush of irritation as Neji walked over to them.

"Tenten. We should continue our training. Unlike them, we are not weak."

Tsukiko glared, hoping towards Neji, "I'm not weak! And neither is Lee!"

The brunette female stepped back from the girl who was glaring at her. Neji shook his head and decided that ignoring her would be easier and less time consuming; and walked away.

"Tsukiko is right Neji, we are not weak! We are full of youth!" Lee shouted at him.

Tsukiko took a step back as Neji stepped forward. He was getting extremely annoyed with them...maybe they could make his head pop off...

"You can not change your destiny Lee."

Or not.

"Neji you are not very youthful..."

"Hey guys why don't we stop this and go back to our training?" Tenten offered.

Neji huffed and walked away from them, Tenten following.

"What's his problem?" Tsukiko asked as Lee put her into a fighting position.

"It is a long story, you would be better off asking him. Try and hit me Tsukiko."

Taking a deep breath she focused on were his emotions were concentrated at and whipped her arm at him.

"Almost Tsukiko! Keep trying, I'm sure you will get it!"

Tsukiko grinned, he was so sure of her, "I doubt I'll ever be able to hit anyone, Lee. But I guess we can have fun trying right?"

"Of course!"

**Okay that's chapter 2. I would have had it up sooner but sadly I had a bad case of writer's block... Anyways thanks to those of you that have reviewed! Please review and read the next chapter when I put it up if you will.**


End file.
